insanitys_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander
Alexander (Alex) is a protagonist and depressed patient in the story. He is Annie's twin brother. Introduction to Character Alexander was first introduced to Janet when Alexa is seen leading him towards her in the main hallway. Alexa has Alex in shackles, a chain attatched to the wrist cuffs, and intently introduces her and Alex to Janet. Alexander doesn't say anything to Janet at first, afraid Alexa might hurt him. Instead, he just stands there with a sad expression on his face while Alexa does the talking. Later, Janet is assigned to give Alex therapy. Alex has a soft, shaky voice, accompanied with a British accent. He exclaims at Janet to not hurt him, a sign of PTSD from Alexa always abusing him. Janet assures him that she's only here to take care of him, and comforts him. Alex soon warms up to Janet, and feels comfortable with her talking to him about what Alexa does with and to him. Personality Alexander is very sad and shy most of the time Janet or another character sees him, rarely smiling and looking away in fear every time someone looks at him. He is easily startled, and very skittish when it comes to someone touching him. He shows respect to mostly everyone, the most to Alexa. He also becomes embarrassed easily, going red in the face when he does a small accident. He respects Alexa out out fear that she'll hurt him, Alexa being very abusive towards him. He is a closeted homosexual, Alexa forcing him to love her instead of other men, and Annie taunting him about how their parents always found his sexuality to be a sin. He shows romantic feelings towards Gavin although, usually blushing or hiding his face when Gavin is speaking with him. Alex usually only smiles when someone is comforting him, and it takes quite a bit to make him smile. History at the Asylum Alex was sent to the asylum for chronic depression, and he nearly committed suicide by hanging. His mother stopped him before he could, and admitted him and Annie (for self-obsession) to the asylum to hopefully help him and his sister. Annie always taunted and was mean to Alex for his depression, calling it a phase and blaming him for being admitted to the asylum. When Alex got there, Alexa fell in love with him, and became obsessed with him. The nurses and doctors were heavily abusive towards Alex, and gave him unnecessary treatment to torture and hurt him. Appearance He has brown and blonde hair, the brown side of his hair covering his left eye, opposite to Annie. His hair is soft yet messy, and he also owns two hairs at the top of his yet, similar to Ivan's. He has darker eyebags than the others, and his skin is a pale dim peach color. His arms have cuts and scars on them, a hint to him performing self-harm, and his hand has an A carved into it from when Alexa "claimed" him. His eyes are dim blue, and his eyelids sag down. He also has bruises on him from Alexa's abuse. He wears a classic teal hospital gown with a V-neck, and socks as well. He is also seen wearing rusted shackles, either for preventing his self-harm or when Alexa has taken control of him. Strong Relationships *'Annie-' Annie is Alex's twin sister, and they don't get along very well with each other. Annie mentally abuses Alex in some ways, making his depression worse. But deep down, Annie does care about Alex. *'Alexa-' Alexa is Alex's "girlfriend", and his main abuser. Alexa explains she loves Alex, even though she hurts him nearly all the time. *'Janet-' Janet is Alexander's main nurse and therapist, and cares about Alex deeply. She comforts Alex and makes him smile at some occassions. *'Gavin-' Gavin is Alex's secondary therapist and nurse, and is an expert at cheering Alex up. Alex has a crush on Gavin, and shows this by blushing and smiling at Gavin. Trivia *Alex's (and Annie's) hair colors are based off of a chocolate banana. *He is the most depressed character in the entire story. *He was going to be an antagonist like the others, but his character was to innocently portrayed to be one. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Patients Category:Older Patients Wing